


落地窗前

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 四个月前的车了，一直忘记补档刚刚翻文件夹才想起来...= =没什么预警，就是一个不知道为啥李虎突然主动的车车





	落地窗前

李东海家有一个正对着汉江的大落地窗，能把整个江景都收揽眼下。有的时候他们在李东海家住，两个人都特别喜欢晚上坐在落地窗前把灯关掉点一支蜡烛，然后靠在一起看着夜景。有的时候兴致来了，还会稍微的喝一些红酒。  
今天是个周末，刚刚结束了一波紧密的行程，两个人终于有时间好好放松一下。晚饭过后李东海去洗澡，李赫宰刷好碗去落地窗前支起小桌，把洗好的水果和酒放在桌子上。这是他们默认的共同放松的方式，难得清闲有什么比和爱人在一起更让人舒心的呢。

见李东海裹着浴巾出来，李赫宰拿着换洗的衣服进去洗澡。李东海瞥见洗手间的门关上，飞速的打开浴巾拿着桌子上的祖玛龙往身上喷了喷，又从卧室的床头柜里翻出润滑剂。径自的跪在落地窗前的地毯上把冰凉的液体挤在屁股上，手探到自己身后的小穴试探的伸进一根手指。  
李赫宰洗完澡出来就看见他的爱人侧对着自己跪在地毯上，身体塌出一个漂亮的弧线，手在身后的小穴进进出出，前面已经完全勃起高高的翘着跟着人的动作晃来晃去。  
李赫宰愣在原地，围在跨上的浴巾明显被撑起一块，他的喉结上下滚动。  
李东海转过头看见他也不害羞，把手拿出来放进嘴里吸吮，一只手撑着把腿挪到身前冲着李赫宰大敞着，毫无保留的把私处露出来。  
身体先一步反应过来，李赫宰大步走过去把人拽起来摁在落地窗上，凶狠的咬上他的嘴唇。李东海被他大力的动作弄的痛呼了一声，李赫宰稍稍收了些力道继续叼着他的嘴唇不放，手在李东海身上到处游走顺着摸上屁股揉捏，沾了润滑剂以后手感格外的好，直到臀瓣上留下几个红色的指印才停下。

“唔.....”

李赫宰埋在他的脖子上对着喉结轻轻的啃咬，李东海配合着抬起头发出暧昧的喘息声，手主动的攀上人的腰，在腰窝画着圈打转。另一只手在身前来回的摸着人直挺挺戳着自己的性器，李赫宰被他激的闷哼了一声，也不甘示弱的摸上李东海的分身。  
两个人都没穿衣服倒是方便了不少，肉体紧贴着，手交缠在一起抚摸对方的身体。李赫宰一路从脖子吻到胸前，嗦着乳头吸吮舌头轻挑乳尖，感受着胸前的肉粒逐渐硬挺起来。李东海看着他的动作身体微微打颤，摸上李赫宰的头发示意人往下，顺着力道一路亲到小腹，李赫宰跪在地上虔诚的摸着李东海的性器，抬起头看了看上面的人，凑过去亲了亲龟头然后张嘴含进去。  
被温热的口腔包裹住，李东海兴奋的低吟出声，手轻轻的抚摸身下人的头发。李赫宰跪在他面前含着他的性器快速的吞吐，时不时张大嘴让他顶在自己的脸颊，从上面看下去脸庞被顶的鼓出一个小包。  
精神和身体的双重满足让李东海额头起了一层薄汗，他从李赫宰嘴里撤出分身弯下腰捏着人的下巴接吻，然后把李赫宰推倒在地毯上自己也跟着趴下去，效仿着李赫宰的动作把他的那根吃进嘴里。  
李赫宰舒服的眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊的想着李东海今天怎么异常的主动。不过很快疑惑就被他扔在脑后，他的小老虎今天格外的主动些，好像铁了心要把他伺候舒服。平时做口活儿含两下就嫌不舒服的懒散劲儿也没有了，一下一下的深喉几乎顶到嗓子深处。性器的柱身沾满了口水发着亮，李东海满意的吐出来去然后去吸下面沉甸甸的囊袋，抬着眼睛去看李赫宰的表情。  
李赫宰被他抬眼看自己的眼神引诱的小腹一紧，李东海脸潮红着埋在他的下身，李赫宰光这么看着他就能射出来，拿出所有的定力才忍住。他起身把人拉过来亲了亲嘴，刚要抱着人翻身李东海不干了，一只手摁着他的肩膀不让他动然后自己骑到他的胯上，手握着两根肉棒随意的撸了两下，调整一下坐姿把李赫宰的那根对准自己身后的小穴。  
李赫宰被他弄的一愣，今天这是怎么了？只不过眼看着就要坐下去他赶紧拦住李东海的动作“别急别急.....这样会受伤，听话....咱们慢慢来”

李东海亲了亲他“我做过润滑了。”

李赫宰还是担心的不行，拉着他要起来。  
李东海把他的手扒拉到一边“你是不是男人啊，磨叽什么”

说着，就扶着李赫宰的肩膀一点点坐下去，虽然之前他自己做过扩张但把男人的那根塞进去还是有些难过，进入的过程很慢，肠道被一点点的撑开到达深处，直到分身和洞口严丝合缝的贴合李东海长出一口气放松下来，压根没给他缓口气的机会，李赫宰已经支起腿有节奏的向上顶，李东海没有一点防备的喘出声

“嗯...!等、等一下.....啊..不行，太大了.....”

李赫宰一下一下的往上撞，手臂像铁箍一般紧紧的搂着他的腰，李东海下面的那张小嘴把他咬的紧紧的，头垂在他的耳边吐着破碎的呻吟。李赫宰揪着他的头发让他看着自己，一边往上顶一边问他“是不是男人，嗯？”  
李东海被他顶的话都说不全，求饶的话到了嘴边变成呻吟跑出来。李赫宰不满意，加大了力度往上顶，同时按着李东海往下坐，深的李东海的肚子都隐约能看出鼓起的形状。

“啊....你、你轻点....你是你是！！你最男人！呜......”

李赫宰满意的放过人，手肘撑在地上使坏的看着人“东海自己动吧，不是一直想在上面吗，现在给你这个机会了。”  
李东海手撑在男人的小腹上自己上上下下的动起来，他们都是跳了很多年的舞蹈，腰力好的没话说。快速起伏的动作让李东海的肉棒来回抽打李赫宰的小腹，看着人逐渐进入状态，李赫宰奖励的摸上他的前面套弄着。  
粗大的肉棒每次都会划过前列腺的敏感点，李东海喘着粗气前后摆着腰，失神的仰起头盯着某处，嘴无意识的张着发出喘息。  
太美了，李赫宰紧紧的盯着李东海。  
这个时候的李东海比任何时候都好看，脸上布满了潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的眸子里快泛出水，伴随着腰的晃动腹肌跟着一收一放。李赫宰满眼痴迷的看着人的动作，手在他身上轻轻的抚摸。  
两个人默契的互相配合，肉体拍打的声音回响在屋子里，交合处附近的嫩肉被撞的绯红一片。李东海带着哭腔说不行了不行了，可摆动着的腰却越来越激烈。李赫宰单手支起身子抱着他，腰上一个用力把他抱起来抵在落地窗上。  
猝不及防的被抱起来，李东海双手扣紧男人的后背，抽插间感受到随着运动而收缩的肌肉。  
头靠在冰凉的玻璃上，手在李赫宰的后背上来回抚摸，李东海半闭着眼睛感受着突然放慢节奏带来的肠道摩擦的快感。李赫宰突然一记深顶准确的撞上去  
“呃嗯！.....”  
李东海被他顶的皱着眉，手上失了力道留下一道红印。  
李赫宰疼的嘶了一声，一口咬在李东海的胸肌上，磨出一个牙印以后又落下细细密密的吻到处留印子。嘴上的动作温柔的不行，可胯下却又凶又狠，像上了马达一样快速的抽插，李东海被他顶的声音都发不出只能张着嘴粗喘，吐出几个单音节眼泪汪汪的看着人哀求他慢一点，可下面的洞口却紧紧的绞着人的性器不放，肠道收缩着邀请人进的更深一些。  
李赫宰把他放下来拍了拍屁股示意他转过去，李东海被肏的迷迷糊糊的转过身才发现是在落地窗前，他们现在正对着车来车往繁华的汉江大桥。

“唔…赫…别在这……嗯啊！”

李东海挣扎着要躲开，被李赫宰一把拽回来摁在玻璃上，扶着自己插进去，李东海瞬间就失了力气老老实实的被人摁在玻璃上干。  
前边那根在冰凉的玻璃上蹭来蹭去，李东海把手挪下去想要抚慰一下，李赫宰却抓住他的手按在两边，变本加厉的把人往前面顶。分身被火热的肉体和冰凉玻璃夹在中间，胸前的肉粒跟着被磨蹭，李东海想要躲开却被身后凶狠的动作钉在窗上，腰被迫的塌下去形成一道弧线。  
李赫宰凑到他的耳边说着话，低沉的声音魅惑般的钻进李东海的耳朵“东海呀…你说他们能不能看见我们…”  
李东海睁开眼睛看着下面灯火通明的车水马龙，条件反射的加紧了后穴，李赫宰被他夹的闷哼一声。然后继续贴在他的耳朵上伸出舌头舔弄“说不定有粉丝呢…”

“看着他们的东海哥哥被摁在窗户上干…”

“被肏的哭出来……”

李赫宰说的时候也没停止进出的动作，李东海听着他的话眼泪都流出来，太羞耻了…像被视奸了一样，李赫宰还在他的耳边絮絮叨叨的说着骚话。李东海眼泪流了满脸，艰难的别过头堵住李赫宰的嘴不让他继续讲。  
李赫宰乐意人自己凑上来，含着李东海的嘴唇不放，舌头顶进口腔去挑逗李东海的舌头，把他的呻吟全堵在喉咙里。  
李东海被亲的喘不过气，拍着玻璃让他松口。李赫宰拉着他跪趴在地毯上，半蹲着插进去。  
这个姿势进的太深了，李东海被快感刺激的起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，一声拐了好几个弯的呻吟从嘴里发出，听的李赫宰几乎是瞬间就开始了猛烈的冲刺。  
李东海以完全臣服的姿态侧脸趴在地上，屁股高高的翘起。看不到李赫宰让他有些无措，手摸索着要找人。  
李赫宰见状俯下身子让他侧过来把一条腿扛在肩上，扣着人的手十指相握，另一只手握着李东海的分身撸动。

“呃…嗯我要到了…赫宰、赫宰…嗯……”

李赫宰闻言加快动作，在李东海要射的前一秒堵住马眼，然后快速的去撞击后穴，李东海被憋的眼睛都一阵阵的发黑，眼泪稀里哗啦的往下淌，拍着人的手臂哀求他松开。  
李赫宰感受着后穴一阵阵的收缩，咬着牙冲刺“我快了…一起……”  
李东海分身涨的发疼，哭泣着夹紧后穴“啊…我想射……求你…赫啊……呜……”

李赫宰在高潮的前一秒抽出抵在李东海的小腹上射出来，同时松开堵着人马眼的手。强烈的快感袭来，李东海瞪大了眼睛一点声音都发不出，连呼吸都屏住。李赫宰把手插进后边未闭合的洞口搅弄，李东海抓着他的胳膊急切的摇头想要摆脱，前后同时的快感让他一瞬间什么都听不见，大脑停止了转动。  
待意识回笼，他已经缩在李赫宰怀里了，李赫宰的手在他的后背上来回摩挲着安抚。见他缓过来了凑过去亲昵的蹭蹭鼻尖“缓过来啦，还记得我是谁吗”

李东海一巴掌推开他的脸“不记得！”

李赫宰翻身压上他“那我再让你熟悉熟悉？”

李东海赶紧推着人的胸膛求饶，两人玩闹一会停下。李赫宰手肘撑在他的头两侧定定的看着人，然后低下头轻柔的吻上他的嘴唇，李东海抬手环着他的脖子加深了这个吻。

两个人重新去洗了澡，靠在一起坐在窗前看夜景。李东海放松了身子倚在李赫宰怀里，看着外边的星星点点慢慢的起了睡意，头一垂一垂的。李赫宰看着他迷迷糊糊的样子低笑了几声，直起身子好让他靠的更舒服些，搂着人亲了好几口又轻轻地拍着哄他睡觉。  
应该是梦到了什么好事，李东海睡梦中嘴角都是翘起来的，安然的窝在李赫宰怀里熟睡。  
李赫宰就坐在窗前轻轻的拍着人，柔和的样子让人心动。

 

但他依旧没搞明白他的小老虎今天为什么这么主动。

 

 

 

FIN.  
反正干就完了，管他为什么的。  
其实我也不知道  
也不知道后来地毯是怎么收拾的  
反正不是我的  
嘻嘻嘻

 

BY：玻璃少女


End file.
